


Watching is Nice, Doing is Better

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay Awakening, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV First Person, POV Shim Changmin, Roommates, United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin goes to the US to study, and learns a lot more than he planned on.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	1. Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

I stood at the door of number fourteen and took a deep breath. Did I have to knock, did I have to call first? I hefted the backpack on my shoulder and tightened my grip on my suitcase. Well, I would knock, just this first time, in case my new roommate was naked or something.  
I knocked.

“Come in,” a voice shouted.

I opened the door and walked into my brand new dorm room. Two beds, two wardrobes with desks attached. Two shelves above the beds. There was another, smaller door at the end of my bed. I saw a sink. Ah, the bathroom. One side of the room was obviously lived in, clothes flung over the chair and books on the desk. A laptop sat open, and I stared at the background, two guys, one smiling at the camera, the other kissing his cheek.

“Hello.”

I turned to the sound of the voice and saw the same two guys curled up on a bed.

I swallowed and managed to say hi.

“Are you my new roommate?”

“Yeah. I’m Shim Changmin.”

“My name is Kim Junsu, this is my Park Yoochun.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You’re not homophobic, are you?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Yoochun smiled slowly at him. “He’s been worried about that for two days.”

“You do remember last semester,” Junsu said, “when you even came into my room, Kyle started freaking out.”

“Yes,” Yoochun said, “and you do remember that you used to kiss me just to get a rise out of him, so it was mainly your fault that I was banned?”

Junsu pouted.

I smiled. “Seriously, it doesn’t bother me.” I dropped my backpack on the chair, and then lifted the suitcase to the bed.

“You look strong,” Junsu said.

I blushed a bit and said, “I take care of myself.”

“The bathroom is through that door, but always always always make sure you knock. I’ve already walked in on the guys next door twice.”

“Not by accident,” Yoochun muttered.

Junsu shoved him. I started pulling out my neatly folded clothes and putting them into the wardrobe

“Great. A neat freak,” Yoochun said. “You’re better off with a homophobe.”

Junsu laughed. “Shut up, Chunnie. So Changmin, how long have you been in the US?”

“My planed landed about three hours ago,” I replied.

“How’s your English?” Junsu asked me in English.

“Decent,” I replied.

“You’ll learn pretty quickly that it’s not as good as you think it is,” Yoochun said. “Americans talk fast and in strange slang that’s like a whole other language.”

“We’ll help you,” Junsu said, continuing in English. “It’s hard, but you get used to it.”

“Thanks.”

“So what is your schedule like? What are you studying?”

“I’m studying business, but I might change. I don’t know. I don’t really like it, but my father insists on it. Mother said that if I found something I liked more, to call and talk to them about it.”

“Business is good though. It will help you later.”

“I know.”

“Anyway. Are you hungry, Changmin? We’ll show you the cafeteria.”

“I’m always hungry.”

“Then come on,” Junsu said, standing up. He held his hands out for Yoochun, and the other guy stood up. They kissed. I watched for only a moment and then blushed and turned away. It didn’t bother me, honest, it’s just, one shouldn’t watch such a private moment between two people.

“Wow. You’re tall,” Yoochun said.

“Yeah.”

Yoochun clapped me on the shoulder. “Well, let’s go eat.”

\---

Yoochun was right. In America, my English wasn’t nearly as good as it was in Korea. I studied though, sat and listened to conversations, and Yoochun and Junsu helped a lot, explaining different phrases to me, like, “I’ll tell you what,” and “like shooting fish in a barrel.” And my classes weren’t as bad as I thought they would be. I was in the required English class, but I was a bit more advanced that most of the students. I was also in Biology and a world history course and an introductory business class. The workload wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be either, so with Junsu’s encouragement, I applied and got accepted to working at the school’s bookstore a couple days a week. That really helped improve my English.

I arrived back to the dorm one night after work only to find it locked and one of Junsu’s ties on the doorknob. I sighed. I went next door and knocked.

“Hello,” I said to Caleb in English.

“Hey, Changmin. What’s up?”

“Junsu and Yoochun are …” I thought about what word to use, but he beat me to it.

“Busy,” he said with a smirk.

I laughed. “Yes. Can I get to the bathroom through your room, please?”

“Sure thing.”

He opened the door for me. I said hello to his roommate and then went to the bathroom. All my shower supplies were in my wardrobe. Shit.

Just my luck, though. Junsu’s were on the sink. I took two steps toward them and froze, staring at the mirror. The door was cracked open, not a lot, but enough that I could see their reflections in the mirror. Their naked reflections. I gasped and took a step back. Now I could see just their legs, entwined, sliding along each other.

My breathing matched theirs. The soft gasps Junsu made. The deeper moans from Yoochun.

Almost unconsciously, I moved, seeing more of their reflection. Junsu was on his back, Yoochun lying on his side, a hand running up and down Junsu’s chest and stomach as they kissed. Junsu’s hand—I gasped again and shut my eyes, but couldn’t rid myself of the image of Junsu stroking Yoochun.

And that was when I realized that I was hard. And aching, and shit, this turned me on. I tried to deny it, but anyone not turned on by it, would have slammed the door and gone about getting in the shower.

But I watched them.

I was watching them. Watching Yoochun slide down Junsu’s body, tongue lapping at his throat, collarbone, muscles. When Yoochun swirled his tongue along a nipple, Junsu arched up with a cry. Yoochun chuckled, put a firm hand on Junsu’s hip and laved the nipples with more attention.

I found a spot, leaning against the sink where I could see the majority of what was happening. I had a perfect view of Yoochun’s tongue sliding down Junsu’s chest, down his abs, swirling in his belly button. And then softly, teasing, touching just the tip of Junsu’s cock. It was enough to elicit another loud moan from Junsu. Good timing, too, because I moaned as well.

Yoochun smiled, and then kept teasing.

God, I couldn’t watch much more of this. Well, not in my current state. I unbuckled my jeans and shoved my hand in my boxers to relieve some of the need for contact. I never remember being this hard, and I was sure that if they knew I was watching, I’d embarrass myself in about two minutes. It probably wouldn’t take that long.

I started stroking myself, hand on the counter for support, eyes never leaving the mirror. Yoochun started stroking Junsu, slow steady strokes that teased me as much as they did Junsu.

“Chunnie, please,” Junsu whispered. “Changmin’s supposed to be back soon.”

“He can go read a book in the lobby or something.”

Or something. Guess I was doing the or something.

I had never ever seen two guys at it before. Girls, sure, I watched porn like any other guy in his twenties, but god, nothing I’d ever seen turned me on this much.

Yoochun smiled and, with a single lick up Junsu, which made Junsu moan again, he grabbed Junsu’s thighs, lifted his legs and buried his face between them, behind them, but even with the view blocked, I figured out what he was doing. I bit back another groan, wondering what the hell that would feel like to have someone lick me there. If the way Junsu was thrashing around was any indication it probably felt good.

Yoochun moved one of his hands, covered his finger in spit and then moved it back to where the view was blocked. Junsu keened, and Yoochun had to hold his hips to the bed again.

“More,” Junsu said, and I silently agreed.

Yoochun chuckled. He slid back, staying on the bed as he reached for the closest drawer. Junsu shifted, legs still bent and I had a perfect view of his ass, wet, shining, reflecting the light. Clenching. I made a noise I couldn’t hold back as I thought about and even tried to reach out to touch him, then Yoochun was there, fingers slick, teasing Junsu’s hole, swirling around it, until Junsu was little more than a whimpering begging mess, grabbing his cheeks and spreading them, wanting more. Yoochun’s fingers slid into him. Another cry that I couldn’t stop, but Junsu cried out too. Two fingers, and then three, slid in and out of Junsu, stretching him, and god, I could almost feel it being done to me.

“Now, Chunnie,” Junsu gasped. “Please.”

“What do you want?’ Yoochun whispered.

“You. Fuck me. You.” Junsu repeated it over and over, while Yoochun poured lube on his hand and stroked himself.

He moved between Junsu’s legs and I made a noise of distress when he blocked my view, but then he hooked Junsu’s knees at his elbows, and it was enough that I could see Junsu’s hole clenching, and the tip of Yoochun’s dick sliding over him, teasing, as Junsu cried out and begged some more. And then sliding in, and then out, and I stroked faster, ignoring my wanton reflection and soaked up everything I could see. Yoochun’s ass and back muscles tightening. Junsu gripping Yoochun’s forearms, eyes shut, a continuous stream of moans and nonsense falling from his lips, and then Yoochun sliding in and out, I couldn’t pull my eyes away, as the movements increased. Harder, god, harder, I was clenching for Yoochun too. Biting my lips so I wouldn’t say that out loud.

And then everything stopped, except my hand, my body froze, everything tightened, and I had to bite my lip as I came over my hand and the counter. My knees buckled and it was all I could do to stay up. Best orgasm of my life.

From watching two guys.

Shit. My parents were going to kill me.


	2. Do Me

A couple days later, I could still just barely look either of them in the eye. I sat at my desk, trying to do homework, as the two of them curled up and watched a movie on Junsu’s laptop.

“Ah, Minnie,” Junsu said. “Stop studying for a moment and come watch this.”

“Yeah,” Yoochun said. “It’s in English, so you can consider it practice.”

I smiled over at them. “Sorry, guys, I have a bio quiz tomorrow.”

“And your books will still be there in a couple hours,” Junsu insisted.

Hands suddenly landed on my shoulders and spun me around. The two stood over me.

“Unless you’re mad at us,” Junsu said.

“That’s it,” Yoochun said. “He’s mad at us. He’s barely looked at us for two days. What did we do?”

“I’m not mad at you,” I said, dropping my eyes, but that meant I was looking at their crotches. I blushed a tiny bit and tried to turn back to my work.

“If you’re not mad at us, then there’s only one explanation for your current behavior,” Junsu said.

I swallowed and looked back up at them. They were smirking. God, they knew! Oh, dear god, let me die now, please.

There was hot breath on my ear.

“Liked that, did you?” Yoochun said in that deep voice.

A hand settled on my knee as Junsu leaned to whisper in the other ear. “You know that’s not nice, right? Watching, like that, when you could have joined us if you wanted to.”

I gasped when they both licked an earlobe.

“You don’t have a girlfriend back home, do you, Minnie?”

I shook my head.

“No boyfriend?”

“No,” I said, but it came out as a gasp more than anything.

“And is your homework really more important than this?” Yoochun asked, and his mouth closed around a patch of skin at my neck. I gasped and somehow my hand was clutching at his shirt, trying to push him away but pulling him closer, so he stumbled and half sat in my lap to keep his balance.

Junsu laughed. Two sets of hands tugged my arms and I couldn’t really stop it, didn’t really want to. I was hard after the first lick on my earlobe. Yoochun stayed connected to my neck as I was shuffled across the room. The bed met the back of my knees and I fell. Again, both of them stood over me.

They turned feral grins to each other.

Junsu said, “Paper, rock, scissors. Winner gets the lower half.”

“One, two, three.”

Yoochun won. “Sweet,” he crowed in English and dropped to his knees. His hands immediately started tugging at the tops of my jeans.

I tried to protest, but Junsu pushed my shoulders to the bed, climbed up and stood over me.

“Relax,” he whispered, and then kissed me. I gasped into it, and Junsu took that as an invitation to shove his tongue in my mouth. And really kiss me. I could barely follow, couldn’t concentrate as fingers undid my belt and button and zipper. Hands sliding my clothes off. Junsu tugged at my shirt, and I managed to sit up a bit and break away from his mouth for him to pull it completely off. And then he was kissing me again, and dear god, the way his tongue dipped into my mouth, slid along my lips, teeth biting and then more tongue. I couldn’t handle it and gasped, but he moved that talented mouth to my neck and shoulders and then along my chest and when he licked a nipple, I knew why he had enjoyed it so much. I cried out and arched off the bed. Yoochun grabbed my hips and held me down, and then as Junsu continued his ministrations to my nipples, Yoochun reminded me that he was there. Fingers trailed along my abs, rising goose bumps all over my body. A single finger circled my belly button and then tangled in the sparse hair trailing to lower parts of my body.

“So,” Yoochun asked, and licked my hip, his cheek just barely caressing my aching cock. “I’m assuming you’ve never done this before.”

I tried to answer, but Yoochun moved his mouth to the other side and then slid it lower, licking my balls while his hands still kept my hips to the bed.

“We’ll be nice,” Yoochun said, “but let us know if you don’t want to do something, yeah?”

I managed to nod and then said, “All of it. Give me all of it.”

Junsu giggled. “So fucking eager.”

And then talking stopped. I cried out when Yoochun licked my cock. All of it, every angle and back and forth along the tip, and then I screamed when I slid in his mouth, down his throat. I tired to still him, hold his head, but I couldn’t.

“Wait,” I managed, and then Junsu was back to my lips.

“Come if you have to,” he said, my lower lip between his teeth. “We’re in no way through with you so you may as well take every bit of pleasure from it you can.”

And then his tongue was plundering my mouth again and Yoochun tightened his throat around me. It was the soft touch of a finger against my hole that did it and then I came in Yoochun’s mouth, back arching off the bed, dislodging Junsu.

I gasped in the sudden quiet, until Yoochun said my name.

I cracked open an eye and looked down my body at him.

He licked his lower lip, come dripping from his tongue to his lips, sliding down his chin.

Junsu squealed and leaned down to kiss him, licking up the come and then moaning. “So fucking good.”

I groaned and shut my eyes. My dick didn’t go down at all. Not really that surprising. Junsu kissed me, sharing what he took from Yoochun with me. The taste surprised me, but then I forgot about it as the kiss deepened. I grabbed Junsu’s hips, pulling him, needing his skin against mine and then hissing with the hard contact against my hip, and then my hand moved. I didn’t know how, but it did and I was grabbing Junsu’s cock, stroking him, and he groaned into my mouth.

“Damn, that’s hot,” Yoochun muttered and then his hand was wrapped with mine. “You know what he really likes more than two hands?”

Yoochun climbed up on the bed, shifting Junsu away from me. Junsu collapsed on the bed. Yoochun straddled me, eyes shutting as our cocks brushed together, but then with his hand still around Junsu he tugged on him. Junsu groaned, but moved to where Yoochun wanted him, which happened to be right between our faces.

“Two tongues,” Yoochun said and then licked Junsu.

Junsu groaned. I stared a moment at something I’d only seen from far away. Yoochun’s tongue curled around the head, slid down the sides and back and inner sections.

“Minnie,” Junsu whined. “Stop watching.”

I propped up on my arms. Yoochun pulled away and smirked at me. I licked, carefully, just a little bit, my tongue sliding up the side of his dick and Junsu groaned.

“There you go,” Yoochun said and then joined me. I shivered when our tongues touched. Junsu had one hand on Yoochun’s shoulder and the other on the wall, but as we continued to lick and touch him, he couldn’t hold himself up and he collapsed. We both followed.

“Stroke him,” Yoochun said and I did, licking the top of Junsu’s dick while I wrapped my hand around him.

“Uh, Minnie, yes,” Junsu muttered, thrashing his head like he did for Yoochun.

I don’t know why that made me more eager. I slid as much of Junsu’s cock in my mouth as I could. Junsu gasped, and then gasped some more.

“First cock sucking,” Yoochun said. “How’s he doing, Junsu?”

Junsu whimpered.

I jerked when a well slicked hand grabbed my cock and started stroking. I pulled away from Junsu with a gasp and Junsu whimpered.

“Now, now, Minnie,” Yoochun said. “Keep going.”

But with that hand sliding around me, I couldn’t concentrate. I leaned back, arching, eyes shut as those fingers teased the slit and ran along the head and then dropped down to grab my balls.

“Guess, I’ll do it,” Junsu said.

I opened my eyes. Junsu straddled my chest. And then slid forward, angling his cock until it brushed against my lips. I opened my mouth to it. With hands on the wall, Junsu adjusted the angle and I propped up on my elbows again. He slid out of my mouth and then back in. I couldn’t do much of anything, but stay as I was while he fucked my mouth.

Yoochun’s hands were still playing and then sliding down my thighs, around and underneath, lifting and god I remembered what he did to Junsu after doing that and I whimpered. I tried to move, but Junsu’s hands suddenly held my head and he tsked.

“Nope. Don’t move.”

I whimpered around him, and he shivered. “God that feels good.”

Yoochun’s hands pushed at my inner thighs again. I lifted my legs and put my feet up on the bed. I’m sure that I was spread out before him, but if his gasp and moan was any indication, he definitely liked it. A pad of a slicked finger touched my hole. Again, I would have pulled away from Junsu to gasp, but he held me, and I gasped around him, the vibrations making him speed up. I gagged.

“Careful, Su,” Yoochun whispered, and Junsu whimpered, but slowed back down. Two firm hands grabbed my ass, spread me open and then Yoochun licked up me. All of me, all around and god, I couldn’t think coherently, but groaned and gasped around Junsu’s dick as Yoochun continued to lick my hole. And then he pushed his tongue into me. I cried out, muffled, body jerking and his tongue teased again, dipping in and then teasing and I wanted to beg more more, but whimpered, and then my arms wouldn’t hold me up and I fell back. Junsu dislodged momentarily and I was able to moan Yoochun’s name. “More, god, more please more. I need more.”

Junsu shifted, repositioned and I opened my mouth to him again. He slid straight in and down, almost gagging me but not quite.

The finger was back and I screamed around Junsu when Yoochun pushed in. It stung, but then Yoochun’s other slick hand found my cock and stroked me in the same slow movements of his finger, and the sting was secondary. I was begging for more, but it came out as vibrations and moans around Junsu’s dick. Another finger slid in with the first one. I hissed against the intrusion.

“Relax,” Yoochun crooned and rubbed a soft hand on my ass. I took a deep breath and relaxed, letting the finger do its job and when the third finger was added, I only tensed for a moment and then Yoochun sped up, twisting his fingers, sliding around and then everything went white and I might have blacked out for a second.

Their giggles were distant noises in my brain. That finger rubbed inside me again, and I cried out. Junsu didn’t try to push back in my mouth, but bent down, readjusted and kissed me. “You like it when Chunnie rubs your prostate.”

I made a noise that sounded like more.

They both laughed.

“More you want, well, more you’ll get,” Yoochun said. “On your knees.”

“Uh,” I said in disbelief. “Can’t move.”

“Well, if you don’t get on your knees then I’m not going to slide my dick inside you.”

I rolled over and scrambled up to my knees, my arms shaking.

“Yummy,” Junsu said and he tongued me.

“Hey. I get the bottom,” Yoochun said. “Go back to the top.”

Junsu pouted but kneeled in front of me. I grabbed his dick with my teeth, softly of course, and then slid him back down my throat. His hands tangled in my hair and he cried out. Hands caressed my ass, spread me, massaged. One reached around my hip to stroke me and then I felt skin against the back of my thighs. I pushed back against Yoochun’s body, his slick member sliding along my crack. I whimpered and pushed again.

“Come on, Yoochun, stop teasing him,” Junsu said, breathless.

Yoochun chuckled. He held my hips firmly. I held my breath at the first press of his head to my hole, and then hissed when he slid into the relaxed hole. Bigger than three fingers, but god, that feeling. Yoochun pulled out a bit, but I pushed back. And then hissed again, when even more of him slid into me.

“Be patient,” Yoochun whispered, rubbing a soft hand on my back. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

His firm hands held my hips as he slowly pulled out of me, and then back in, a few more times until I stopped wincing. And then he pushed a bit more, and repeated the process. Over and over and, being so full, sliding, and gasping around Junsu and god, everything went white again and I came once more, my body clutching at Yoochun, pulling him, not wanting to let go. Gasping around the dick in my mouth.

“God, that was hot,” Yoochun said and then went back to the slow movements.

I whimpered and my body pulsed around him. When Yoochun’s hand went around my hip again, he found a still hard dick.

“Damn, this kid has some stamina on him,” Yoochun said, stroking him. “It’s hot watching your dick slide into his mouth.”

“He’s good,” Junsu said, breathless.

Yoochun slid out of me again, and then I was lost in the sensation of being so completely full and not just that, but almost owned, as every press of his body took him deeper and deeper into mine. Junsu’s hands tightened in my hair, and he gasped, speeding up just a bit, trying to push deeper inside my throat.

“Going to … “ He made to push me away, but I whimpered and mouthed him and, he moaned and kept fucking me, body jerking, cock pulsing against my tongue and throat, and then coming, filling my mouth and throat, and then swallowing it, gagging, but swallowing. Junsu’s body shivered as he pulled out of my mouth, and then kissed me, licking up the come that dripped down my chin. The kiss turned fierce, and then Yoochun grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up.

“Suck him, Su,” he said.

And with an evil, lusty grin, Junsu dropped down and put my dick in his mouth. All the way. I threw my head back against Yoochun’s shoulder with a cry. The two held me, found a rhythm and then fucked me.

Yoochun closed his mouth around my throat, his still slick fingers sliding up my chest to play with my nipples.

“Perfect,” he muttered.

Pleasure like I’ve never known it sped through me, made my body tingle and twitch and then Junsu moaned around me, and the vibrations shot through me with every pounding of Yoochun inside me. I clutched at Junsu’s hair, probably hurting him as I pushed myself deeper into this throat, but I couldn’t unclench, couldn’t breathe.

“Fuck,” Yoochun said, and his movements turned erratic. “I’m going to hold on as long as I can, Minnie,” he whispered harshly in my ear, “but, man, your body is too hot, too tight and clenching, and god, I’m going to come. Your hot little ass is going to make me come.”

I whimpered.

“Don’t you want to come again?” Yoochun said. “Come down Junsu’s throat. His throat can clench around you almost as tight as his ass. Or do you want to come in his ass. Have him bend over in front of you, and—”

I didn’t catch what the and was, because Yoochun moaned, still fucking me, but filling me with his come. He gasped. My name, as his arms tightened around my chest. His dick continued to slide into me as warm come dripped between us. Junsu hummed in pleasure and the thought of fucking Junsu at the same time was enough to toss me over the edge again. And this time I cried out, screamed in absolute pleasure, louder because the last two I hadn’t been able to really release it. And then I fell, forward, to the side, I didn’t know which way, but I landed with Junsu under me, and Yoochun next to me and all I could do was gasp with both of them.

“Better than watching, huh?” Yoochun asked, still breathless.

I kissed him. Junsu whimpered, and we shifted and he joined our kiss. We shuddered as our tongues entwined. Junsu’s cock twitched against my thigh and Yoochun moaned, and pressed into Junsu’s body.

“And look,” Junsu said, not pulling away from our lips. “Your biology book is right where you left it.”


End file.
